


S u p e r b  S l e e p o v e r

by Wolfie31



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie31/pseuds/Wolfie31
Summary: This is literally my first time writing this sort of thing, please give constructive feedback on how I could get better at writing thanks.





	S u p e r b  S l e e p o v e r

The fog drifted quietly around the ground that surrounded Kokoro’s giant mansion. Kokoro’s bedroom, filled with posters and pictures of the Hello Happy World band, even with a life size poster of Michelle herself. The 5 girls were all lying on mattresses in their sleeping bags all curled up together. Just laying there peacefully, with each others arms wrapped around each other. Misaki unknowingly was in the middle. The night before was a long and tiring one and Misaki made the mistake of retiring to bed early before the rest of the girls.

 

Misaki was in the middle of the heap of teenage girls that lay intertwined all around her. More unfortunately for her, she was the first to wake up. She moaned a little and tried to roll over but found herself unable to do so. The teenager opened her dark grey eyes so they could survey the area around her. The entanglement trapped her where she was, this made her both slightly annoyed but at the same time safe and happy. She decided to embrace this moment and hold her peers tightly. That’s when she realised that to the right of her was none other than Kanon, the girl she had dreamed countless nights about and her face was just there. She was very tempted to do something she knew she should never do, she decided to pursue that temptation.

Misaki’s lips reached Kanon’s and as they came into contact Misaki instantly felt guilty, but instead of pulling away she went further, she pushed her head further into Kanon’s and she poked her tongue out into Kanon’s. This was her first time doing something like this so she wasn’t really sure exactly what do do. Her lips created a suction around Kanon’s and a void between them was created. Misaki closed her eyes and just let her tongue explore around the inside of Kanon’s mouth. Suddenly she felt something move in their mouths back. It was the tongue belonging to non other than Kanon, Misaki surprised by this reaction she opened her eyes.

She found Kanon’s glimmering back right at her. While Misaki had been delving through the blue haired girls mouth she had forgotten all the other bodies surrounding her, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was her and Kanon. Kanon managed to pull some sort of smile without breaking the seemingly everlasting kiss, then continuing to use her tongue to dive into Misaki’s mouth. The two’s tounges swirled around each other and each girl found them inseparable. Misaki dragged her hands through Kanon’s long blue hair and pulled out her side ponytail, she then intertwined her fingers into the now completely loose blue hair, holding Kanon’s head in place. The two kept at it for a while until Kanon decided it was time to go further. Usually Kanon would be the shy one here but she didn’t care at all, she loved this and she loved Misaki, nothing else mattered at all. 

Kanon broke the kiss and managed to untangle herself from the group, holding her arm out to the still lying down Misaki. The girl outreached her hand and followed the unusually confident blue haired girl to Kokoro’s bed. Misaki was a bit impatient and kissed Kanon before they reached the happy go lucky girl’s usual sleeping place. Kanon stumbled back onto the soft mattress and they rolled around until Misaki was on the bottom of them. She put one hand in Kanon’s hair and one on her bare thigh. They rolled over again and now Kanon was on the bottom. She managed to unbutton Misaki’s light grey pyjama top, Misaki seeing this move helped to take off her shirt and pants, then helping her lover do the same. The two girls lay on Kokoro’s bed in their bras and panties. This was the closest either of them had been to someone else. Little did they know that someone else had woken up..

Kokoro woke up lack of Kanon around her arms and instantly wondered where she might have gone. She sat up through the limbs that remained in this spider web and saw play fighting on her bed. Kokoro was very confused by this, “Kanon maybe, but Misaki? She wouldn’t ever do this sort of stuff.” Kokoro wondered. She stood up and walked cautiously towards the two. As she got closer her yellow eyes grew wider with curiosity, only now she could tell that two of her best friends weren’t wearing all the clothing they should have. Still unnoticed Kokoro was unsure what to do in this unexpected situation, all she knew was that it looked like fun and she wanted in.

Misaki’s eyes got distracted from the soothing blue of Kanon’s hair to the bright shining yellow of Kokoro’s. Disturbed by this she pulled away from Kanon and say up, while Kanon, still unsure of what had happened, instinctively rolled over towards Kokoro so she she could also follow the procedure Misaki had followed. The two girls both looked at Kokoro, but with very different intentions. Before Misaki could start to apologise, Kanon grabbed the awkwardly standing girl’s hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Both Kokoro and Misaki were both wondering who was this girl and what did she do to Kanon, this wasn’t the Kanon they knew. Nevertheless Kokoro accepted this invitation, still unsure what exactly was happening. 

As Kokoro’s lips touched the almost naked girl’s, her eyes widened, more than Misaki had ever seen before. Kokoro could feel the warmth and comfort of Kanon and she could feel it seep out when they pulled back. The yellow haired girl had no idea what had just happened but she obviously enjoyed it. Kokoro went in for another one and Kanon of course accepted this. But this time Kanon decided to undress Kokoro so she could join them. But as soon as she was half way down unbuttoning her top, she realised that Kokoro wasn’t wearing a bra. As soon as Kanon saw this she was pleasantly surprised. 

The other two striped to their nude bodies to match Kokoro. They started to touch each other in places they hadn’t ever exposed to anyone before. Misaki started moaning loudly as Kanon pushed her soon to be sopping wet fingers into her, while at the same time Kokoro starts roughly kissing the black haired girl who is using her fingers to pleasure Kokoro. Kokoro’s eyes sighed in delight as she felt the before unexperienced sensation of getting fingered. But in all this excitement Kokoro broke the unwritten rule of trying not to make a sound. She squealed a bit when Misaki went the step further to penetrate her. They all paused and looked to see a tired Hagumi sit up and yawn. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the bed. She saw the three holding the position they paused in, all staring at Hagumi. 

The rest of the day was awkward to say the least.


End file.
